parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario Pan (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 11
Here is part eleven of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Mario Pan. Cast *Mario (from Super Mario Bros) as Peter Pan *Princess Peach (from Super Mario Bros) as Wendy Darling *Luigi (from Super Mario Bros) as John Darling *Toad (from Super Mario Bros) as Michael Darling *Marge Simpson (from The Simpsons) as Mary Darling *King Koopa (from Super Mario Bros) as Captain Hook *Bowser Jr. (from Super Mario Bros) as Mr. Smee *Homer Simpson (from The Simpsons) as George Darling *Sagwa Miao (from Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) as Nana *The Were Rabbit (from Wallace and Gromit) as Tick Tock the Crocodile *The Teensies (from Rayman 2: Revolution, Rayman Arena, Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc, Rayman Origins, and Rayman Legends) as Indians *Starlow (from Super Mario Bros) as Tinkerbell *Ranger Smith (from Yogi Bear) as Indian Chief *Heffer (from Rocko's Modern Life) as Slightly *Globox (from Rayman) as Cubby *Jake and Finn (from Adventure Time) as The Twins *Murfy (from Rayman) as Nibs *Chris (from Sonic) as Tootles *Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Ludwig von Koopa, Kamek, Blue Goomba, Red Goomba, and the Koopa Troopas (from Super Mario Bros) as The Pirates *Princess Rosalina (from Super Mario Bros) as Tiger Lily *Andre (from Rayman) as The Singing Pirate *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Mr. Starkey *and more Transcript *Pirates: Yo Ho yo ho yo ho yo ho yo ho! So try the life of a thief, Just sample the life of a crook, There isn't a boy who won't enjoy a workin' for King Koopa, the worlds most greatest crook. *Bowser Jr: Crook crook tickety tockety tickety took. The Were Rabbit is after my dad. *King Koopa: (Bangs his hook on his son) A special offer for today I will tell what I'll do for those who sign without delay (Scene cuts to a badnik covered with tattoos) will get a free tattoo. Why it's like money in the bank... (the lost boys laugh) Come on join up and I'll be frank, unless you do, you'll walk the plank the choice is up to you. *Pirates: The choice is up to you. Yo ho yo ho yo ho yo ho yo ho, you'll love the life of a thief, you'll relish the life of a crook, there's barrels of fun for everyone, and you'll get treasure by the ton. So come and sign the book, join up with King Koopa. (the boys are free, then go to sign, but just as King Koopa holds up the pen when the boys are close to the podium, Peach stops them) *Princess Peach: Boys! Aren't you ashamed of yourselves? *Luigi: But, King Koopa is most insistinct, Peach. *Globox: Yeah, besides. If we refuse, we'll walk the plank. *Princess Peach: No, we won't. Mario Pan will save us. *King Koopa: Mario Pan will save them, alright, boys. *Bowser Jr: Mario Pan will save them. *Princess Peach: A thousand pardons, my dear. But I do believe you are in on our little trick, and as you can see why, we left a little present for Mario. *Bowser Jr: A sort of surprise you might say your wilshi? *King Koopa: I can see our little friend now reading the incription. *Mario: (reading) "To Mario. With love from Peach. Do not open till six o'clock." Hmm I wonder what's in it? *King Koopa: Could he see inside is a little explosive device? *Bowser Jr: Yeah when the clock is like this... *King Koopa: Rayman Pan will be blasted out of Neverland forever! *Princess Peach: What?! Oh no! No! (Starlow manages to get out of the lantern and flies as fast she can to warn Mario about the trick) *King Koopa: But time grows short we have but 18 seconds, 15 seconds, 13 seconds. *Mario: 12 seconds. Well, I guess I can open it now. (Starlow flies into a spiderweb on the way to Hangman's Tree, but is able to make it just in time) Hi Starlow, look what Peach left. (Starlow pulls hard on the box) Hey! Stop that. Stop it! What's the matter with you?! *Starlow: A bomb! (in Admiral Ackbar's voice) It's a trap! *Mario: What?! A bomb? Don't be ridiculous. (as the bomb inside the box starts to off, Starlow pushes it out of Mario, and is just about to take it out, when it explodes with the whole ship is out of control running out of control) *Everyone: (look forward to see that the house is wrecked) What was that? I cannot believe this has happened. Oh no! It's terrible! *King Koopa: Surpass thee! (takes off his hat) A worthy opponent. *Bowser Jr: Amen! (Neverland Island is now black and destroyed. Luckily, since Mario is able to take cover just before the explosion, Starlow is about to lose her light as Mario approaches) *Mario: King Koopa! So there was a bomb. If it hadn't been for Starlow. Starlow! (the rocks collapses behind him) Starlow? Starlow! Where are you, Starlow? Starlow? Starlow?! *Starlow: Over here, quick. I'm on the other side of these rocks. *Mario: Starlow, are you alright? *Starlow: I'm fine, Mario, but Peach and her brothers are in trouble. *Mario: Peach? The boys? Oh no! (the rocks continue to collapse above Mario, who tries to save Starlow) But I have to save you first. Hold on, Starlow. Hold on! Don't go out. Don't you understand, Starlow? *Starlow: Yes. *Mario: You mean more to me than anything in this whole world. (the rocks collapse as Mario grabs Starlow and frees her as they both escape) Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Peter Pan Parts Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoof Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts